Another Goddess
by Yayleah
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please read and rate. Its about a girl who moves to L.A and has the ability to freeze time, she may be a daughter. I don't really know whats gonna happen with the story, its only the first chapter, but I'll make sure its worth you
1. The other necklaces

Daughters of the Moon #11  
Another Goddess.  
Written by Charlotte Ekkel.  
  
Chapter One Vienne sighed and glanced at a box standing in her new, small room labeled "clothes." How could her life change so drastically and so quickly? Just a few weeks ago everything had still been normal, and then, that awful day. She shook her head as tears clouded her gray eyes. Don't think about it. It's over! Think about other stuff, anything but that. Vienne thought to herself. She nodded at her reflection, her layered blonde hair bobbing up and down. She opened the box and pulled out the pile of clothes and dropped them on her bed. Today was the first day she would be attending La Brea High School. Vienne hated it, it was all so awful! Having to go to a school when the school year was almost over. Not knowing any people, being the "new kid." She sighed and counted to 10, hoping to calm her self down. After a few seconds she grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out again, wearing a bathrobe, she took a comb from her brown corduroy purse and began combing her wet hair as she headed for her pile of clothes. Since today was her first day at a new school, she wanted to look great. Vienne wanted everyone to have a good first impression of her! She looked through her clothes for a while and finally made her choice. Low rise white cargo pants, a pale pink camisole halter- top, and pale pink stiletto sandals. She smiled at her reflection and decided to add large silver hoop earrings as a finishing touch. After brushing her hair one more time and twisting it into a messy bun, she headed down the stairs. "Aunt Jeanna? I'm leaving, my bus will be here any minute!" Vienne called into the kitchen where her aunt was busy making oatmeal. "Ok honey, you don't want any breakfast?" Aunt Jeanna asked. Vienne shook her head holding up a 5-dollar bill, "I've got some money. I'll buy a bagel at the deli." Jeanna nodded and waved to her niece before returning to her oatmeal. "Don't slam the door, Amy is still sleeping!" she called over her shoulder as Vienne opened the front door. "Sure." She replied. Amy was her aunt's four-year-old daughter and Vienne loved reading stories to her. Vienne closed the front door and headed for the deli. *** "So you're the new student from Seattle?" Mrs. Hayley asked Vienne. She nodded and nervously grabbed her moon amulet necklace; it had this magical ability to soothe her. "Welcome to La Brae High School. Here's your envelope, inside is everything you need. A map, class schedule, and some information." Mrs. Hayley smiled at Vienne. "Thank you." Vienne replied as she took the envelope and pulled out her class schedule. "Just great!" she mumbled sarcastically. She had geometry first period! She had failed that class back home in Seattle! Just then, a guy on a skateboard bumped into her. "Sorry." He said as her books went flying through the hall. Vienne sighed. This was all just too much! Before anything else could happen, she raised her hands and with one quick wave everything stopped. She looked around cautiously hoping everyone was frozen in time. When she saw that no one was moving, she lowered her hands and let out her breath. Vienne didn't want anyone finding out about her gift, the ability to freeze time. They might think she was a freak, a mutant, and lock her up. Vienne bent down and picked up all of her books. Then she headed for her first class, not unfreezing time until she was seated at one of the desk in the back of the class. "Good morning class." The teacher, Mr. Hall said as he walked towards his desk. "We seem to have a new student in our class." He said looking at Vienne. The other kids in the class turned around and stared at her. "Would you like to introduce yourself to us?" he asked. Vienne stood up. "Hey, my name is Vienne Jacobs and I'm 16 years old. I was born in Seattle and recently moved to L.A with my aunt and her daughter." Mr. Griggs nodded and started to correct the homework from yesterday. Everyone in the class looked away from Vienne and back to the black board. Vienne sighed. That was over, for one class anyways. She was just about to grab her math notebook when she noticed two girls staring at her with dark, curious eyes. Vienne gasped when she noticed the two girls were wearing the same silver moon amulet as her! She had been given hers at birth. Her mother, Catherine, had told her many times about the mysterious woman dressed in a silver gown with long curly brown hair who had given her the necklace when she was just an hour old. Vienne reached for her necklace; she never took it off. How had those two girls gotten their necklace? 


	2. What secret?

Another Goddess, Chapter 2. What secret? Written by: Charlotte a.k.a Yayleah  
  
By the time school was over that afternoon, Vienne was feeling really weirded out. Those two girls. They had been whispering about her the entire day. Why? Because she had the same necklace? And then during lunch, they had been standing at their lockers talking to three other girls; all five of them had the same moon amulet, her moon amulet. Vienne shook her head. "I'm not going to let some girls who I don't even know bother me," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She opened her locker and dumped her heavy schoolbooks inside. "I'll just think about Jake," she smiled to herself. Jake was this really cute guy who was in her History and English classes. He had tan skin, warm brown eyes, and spiky brown hair. The way he had smiled at her when their English teacher, Mrs. Lane, had said she could sit in the empty seat next to him had made her heart flutter. Just as she was about to put on some lip-gloss, she noticed one of the girls with the same necklace walk towards her. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in a denim mini skirt, a red turtleneck, and red stiletto sandals.  
  
"Yes?" she asked the blonde girl who was eyeing her necklace. The girl smiled, "hi I'm Vanessa Cleveland," she said. "Vienne Jacobs." Vienne replied putting her unopened lip-gloss back into her purse. "Me and my friends," Vanessa said waving one of her manicured hands at the four girls standing at the lockers "we were wondering where you got that necklace?" Vienne covered her necklace with a protective hand. "It was a gift from someone when I was born," she replied, "were did you get yours?" Vienne asked Vanessa. The blonde laughed, "Why don't you come and meet my friends?" she asked, not even bothering to answer Vienne's question.  
  
"Everyone this is Vienne Jacobs." Vanessa said. "That's Serena Killingsworth," she pointed to one of the girls from Vienne's geometry class. The girl had dark tanned skin, brown curls that were highlighted at the tips with red. She was dressed in army print cargo pants, a black one shoulder tank top, and black All Star sneakers. Serena waved at Vienne, "hey." Vanessa pointed to another girl, "that's Jimena Castillo." Jimena had a tough look about her but yet had kind brown eyes. Her long black hair was divided into many little braids. She was wearing black jeans and a red bikini style top that showed of her perfect stomach. What was most interesting about Jimena was the three teardrops tattooed near one of her eyes. Jimena smiled at her. "What's up chica?" The next girl was named Catty Turner. Catty was wearing a long pink kimono style dress and had shocking green cat ears sitting on top of her layered brown hair. "And that's Tianna Moore." Vanessa concluded pointing to the last girl, "She's kind of new too." Tainna had long brown hair and a striking face. She was dressed in long faded jeans and a yellow camisole top; she was also trying to pull a skateboard out of her locker. The five girls looked at each other and nodded. "Vienne, do you have a special power?" Catty asked her. Vienne gasped, how could they know?  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! :]  
  
-Charlotte 


	3. What secret? Chapter two

Another Goddess, Chapter 2. What secret? Written by: Charlotte a.k.a Yayleah  
  
By the time school was over that afternoon, Vienne was feeling really weirded out. Those two girls. They had been whispering about her the entire day. Why? Because she had the same necklace? And then during lunch, they had been standing at their lockers talking to three other girls; all five of them had the same moon amulet, her moon amulet. Vienne shook her head. "I'm not going to let some girls who I don't even know bother me," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She opened her locker and dumped her heavy schoolbooks inside. "I'll just think about Jake," she smiled to herself. Jake was this really cute guy who was in her History and English classes. He had tan skin, warm brown eyes, and spiky brown hair. The way he had smiled at her when their English teacher, Mrs. Lane, had said she could sit in the empty seat next to him had made her heart flutter. Just as she was about to put on some lip-gloss, she noticed one of the girls with the same necklace walk towards her. She had long blonde hair and was dressed in a denim mini skirt, a red turtleneck, and red stiletto sandals.  
  
"Yes?" she asked the blonde girl who was eyeing her necklace. The girl smiled, "hi I'm Vanessa Cleveland," she said. "Vienne Jacobs." Vienne replied putting her unopened lip-gloss back into her purse. "Me and my friends," Vanessa said waving one of her manicured hands at the four girls standing at the lockers "we were wondering where you got that necklace?" Vienne covered her necklace with a protective hand. "It was a gift from someone when I was born," she replied, "were did you get yours?" Vienne asked Vanessa. The blonde laughed, "Why don't you come and meet my friends?" she asked, not even bothering to answer Vienne's question.  
  
"Everyone this is Vienne Jacobs." Vanessa said. "That's Serena Killingsworth," she pointed to one of the girls from Vienne's geometry class. The girl had dark tanned skin, brown curls that were highlighted at the tips with red. She was dressed in army print cargo pants, a black one shoulder tank top, and black All Star sneakers. Serena waved at Vienne, "hey." Vanessa pointed to another girl, "that's Jimena Castillo." Jimena had a tough look about her but yet had kind brown eyes. Her long black hair was divided into many little braids. She was wearing black jeans and a red bikini style top that showed of her perfect stomach. What was most interesting about Jimena was the three teardrops tattooed near one of her eyes. Jimena smiled at her. "What's up chica?" The next girl was named Catty Turner. Catty was wearing a long pink kimono style dress and had shocking green cat ears sitting on top of her layered brown hair. "And that's Tianna Moore." Vanessa concluded pointing to the last girl, "She's kind of new too." Tainna had long brown hair and a striking face. She was dressed in long faded jeans and a yellow camisole top; she was also trying to pull a skateboard out of her locker. The five girls looked at each other and nodded. "Vienne, do you have a special power?" Catty asked her. Vienne gasped, how could they know?  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! :]  
  
-Charlotte 


End file.
